


Shut Up

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Big Brothers, Bullying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, Gross, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Racism, Sensitive Topic, Today is a editing/upload day, dont do it, thx tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "We're pulling you out of that school, you can go somewhere else. In Metropolis for all I care, but you're not going back there."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 571





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> something i did last night.. remember that this is a serious topic and that oppression shouldn't be ignored. speak up and fight for yourself or defend others.

Damian had learned how to keep his head low. None of his fellow students like him but the feeling is mutual so why should he care? They're all simpletons anyway. 

Father only saw Damian as a liability when he got into fights, so he stopped. There would be no reason to defend his honor if his actions got him disowned. Shutting up and moving forward with his mandatory, useless education was what best for his family. Now his brothers could stop picking him up from the principal's office. Now they'd stop asking why he let the other students' insults get to him.

Being quiet was easier than one would think but making other's shut up was impossible. The slurs and mockery increased day to day. Damian just puts in his earbuds. They all want a reaction out of him to prove he's untamed and barbaric. They want to stain his skin with shame because of its color and he won't prove them right. 

As an Al Ghul he would behead them, as a Wayne he ignores them. He lets the insults and shoves fall into his routine, always glancing at the time and breathing a sigh of relief when Pennyworth picks him up. 

Today he is waiting approximately four minutes past Alfred's usual arrival. In those four minutes, he has caught the attention of several students. They're from his history class; a class Damian isn't fond of due to how inaccurate and biased their teacher is. This particular group of brats has been calling him a bastard child and terrorist ever since his heritage was featured in a tabloid article. He's been letting them. 

Having been raised by an Arabic and Chinese mother in a foreign country, Damian knew he was seen as an outsider to the Wayne family. Richard had once disclosed feeling the same when he was younger. Stating that he had felt so out of place until Bruce had talked with him. Why hadn't anyone talked to Damian? Damian, the bastard child who's been in his room or training without his siblings, more often than not these days. 

The usual insults are flying threw the air and Damian simply turns up his music, listening to one of Drake's playlists that is surprisingly good. He refuses to entertain them, until a taller kid yanks out his earbud cords. Glancing up at the fool, Damian glares. He hopes Pennyworth arrives sooner than later, more for this kid's sake than his own.

"You should refrain from touching other people's belongings." He holds out his hand in a request for the earbuds. "May you please return them?"

Laughing obnoxiously in Damian's face, with the support of his friends' snickers, the kid shoves Damian's shoulder. "God, how much did it cost them to teach you English? You're just an annoying bitch, so stop acting like your shit, you terrorist motherfuc-"

"What are you saying to him, punk?" A strong hand, twice the kid's size, snatches the offending hand.

Gulping, Damian stared up at Todd before noticing Grayson, Thomas and Drake now joining them. The other students are already fleeing because the adults have shown up but the bully is stuck under the scrutinizing glares of all four of Damian's older brothers. 

Alfred must've been unable to pick Damian up today. 

"Me and Wayne were just talking. Right  
Wayne?" 

Damian shuts up and avoids Timothy's looks of concern, and Shrugs off the hand Richard has placed on his shoulder. He just wants to go home, he doesn't need more humiliation. 

"What's your name kid?" Duke speaks up, looking scarily blank rather than his usual calm.

The fourteen-year-old scoffs, "Liam Maxwell, although I don't see why our conversation includes you."

And Duke looks about ready to laugh at the poor fool because Maxwell Incorporate is entirely funded by Wayne Enterprises, not that this kid would know shit about that. Duke however, knows full well that Tim could crash their stocks in mere minutes. 

Using a more charming playboy grin than hostile, Tim stares down the bigot of a teenager. "Well tell your Parents, Liza and Will I believe it was, to expect several calls from several lawyers on account of the harassment and discrimination you've subjected, my brother to." Liam pales at this while Tim is smirking. He'd never really liked the kid's parents anyway. 

Wrapping an arm around Damian, Dick guides his little brother to their Lamborghini that Bruce totally knows they took. "Let's go, Dami."

When they all get into the car, leaving that flabbergasted asshole behind them, Damian finally speaks up.

"I had the situation under control, there is no need to resort to extreme measures with the likes of him." He dwindles with his returned headphones. 

Sitting in the passenger seat while Dick starts the car, Jason laughs. "Bullshit, kid! It's one thing for kids to be assholes, but he was being a racist asshole at that." 

"We know you had it under control, but you shouldn't have needed to. He should know better and needs to learn." Thomas is leaning down far enough to catch Damian's eyes. 

He feels surrounded by them because he hasn't prepared himself for them to care. Timothy probably thought Damian himself was a bully.  
Why do they care?

"Why wouldn't we care?" Tim asks, and Damian realizes he must've said that aloud.

Dick is driving smoothly along the street of Gotham but is the exact opposite. He seems furious, and an angry Dick is a scary thing. " Why don't you care? You used to stand up for yourself and I know B, was mad about it but you shouldn't let that happen." 

"Dickie," Jason tries to cut in but the older man doesn't stop.

"No, Jay! Damian should have said something. We could've changed his schedule or informed the teachers."

"I did," the youngest explains, suddenly feeling very judged by the one brother who he depends upon for support and parental guidance. "I told them and they didn't care. They don't do anything because they think I'm the bastard child who's being pitied."

And with only a brief pause between the sentiment and action, Tim wraps Damian into a hug. It surprises everyone in the car, but they don't say anything and neither does Damian. He stays loosely pulled into Tim's gaunt figure and even falls into his touch.

"We're pulling you out of that school, you can go somewhere else. In Metropolis for all I care, but you're not going back there." 

They're silent until the car pulls to a stop in front of a Batburger. Jason makes several remarks about how much he's been craving a strawberry milkshake and Duke asks Damian if they have any good salads he would recommend. Dick and Tim order for everyone while Jason leads Damian and Duke to a table in the back. Tutting when Jason ruffles his hair but continuing his conversation with Duke about being vegetarian, Damian feels like air. The fact that he can speak with his brothers these things astounds him but at the same time, comforts him.

**Author's Note:**

> yo estoy mucho alegre para tu kudos y comments
> 
> (Believe it or not, I got an A in my final year of spanish)


End file.
